The Vulcan Takes a Wife
by dexgal
Summary: Story about the early relationship between Sarek and Amanda Grayson. OOC and rated "M" for adult situations. Please R/R! Yes, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N As I was finishing the outline for "The Logic of Love," Spock's parents started speaking to me, well, actually shouting at me to tell a little bit of their story. So, here is a very short story, just 3 or 4 chapters, about Amanda and Sarek. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor any of its characters. I am just a (big) fan writing for fans.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Mr. Ambassador

"Mandy, are you really going to marry him, and go far away?"

Amanda Grayson paused in the act of checking her hair in the mirror and turned to smile indulgently at her niece. "Well, sweetie, Ambassador Sarek hasn't really asked me to marry him yet. But, Meri" and she leaned down to smile conspiratorially at her brother's little girl, "I hope that he will ask me, and, if he does, I am going to say 'yes.'"

Amanda sat down on the bed and pulled Meri into her lap, She had only known the head of the Vulcan delegation for a month or so, and couldn't believe how large he loomed in her thoughts. After her exchange with Sarek the evening before, she had spent a restless night, thinking about the enigmatic creature who had captured her attention with his deep voice, his grave attention to detail, and his unexpected willingness to talk about anything and everything with the younger sister of a minor member of Earth's diplomatic mission.

*************

On the night they met, Sarek was seated across from Amanda at one of those endless dinner parties that her brother Alex dragged her to from time to time. Amanda didn't really mind going with him, because she knew that her sister-in-law Elena appreciated having an evening alone with her daughter, especially since Meri would be getting a new brother or sister in a few months. Alex was sitting on her right side, and would occasionally pat her arm comfortingly, sensing her restlessness. Amanda was getting really tired of the woman on her left, who had been pontificating for what seemed like an eon on the meaning of some Laurentian poet's latest work. Once, when the woman had to stop to draw in some air before droning on, Amanda's eye was caught by Sarek as he gave an almost imperceptible wink. Now, as the woman paused again, Sarek broke in to inquire about the speaker's knowledge of Vulcan romantic poetry. At that, Amanda's ears pricked up. From what she had heard about Vulcans, she was surprised that they actually _had_ romantic poetry. The long stanzas she recalled skimming in her research for a long-ago class on Vulcan literature seemed to only deal with the virtues of selflessness, self-control and outright stoicism. Amanda caught Sarek's eyes again, and saw them flash with....something before his face settled into its customary composed state.

One evening, at a dance Alex insisted she attend_--"Mandy, you have to get out of the house and make some contacts. How are you supposed to meet anyone stuck at home with Elena and Meri all the time?"_--she encountered Sarek again. By this time, they had met several times, each time Sarek being unfailingly polite and formal in his greetings until Amanda looked into his eyes and saw something so intense that she always had to look away. Once they had talked for over two hours about her studies in linguistic anthropology, the differences in Romulan and Vulcan dialects, those societies' shared history, and many other subjects. The time had passed by so quickly, Amanda remembered being startled when her brother came to fetch her for the transport home.

Lately, all of her dreams had starred the tall Vulcan, featuring his strong jaw, his dark eyes framed by graying temples, and his long, cool, fingers that somehow made her feel warm when he touched them to hers each time in farewell. The last few times he had actually held her hand in his own much larger one for longer and longer periods of time, as if he could not bear to part from her. Indeed, the last time, Sarek had held Amanda's hand so tightly and moved so close to her that she had to catch her breath before she looked up to find his lips only inches from hers. He didn't kiss her, however, but looked at her so intently, seemingly searching her eyes for the answer to some unknown question before bidding her 'good night' in his customary way. In her dreams last night, their lips had actually met, and she had awakened, sweating profusely, with a pounding heart and a pulsing deep, well.....elsewhere.

Tonight, she was standing by the Andora, wife of Alex's mission chief, a woman who had no trouble in commenting upon anyone and everyone who came into her line of sight. Amanda blushed when Andora remarked somewhat cattily, "Why, Amanda, there's that charming Vulcan Ambassador. He never smiles, does he?" As Andora yammered away, Amanda smiled a bit, wanting to retort, '_Well, as a matter of fact, Sarek has a beautiful smile'_, but knowing she had better not fuel any gossip by saying the she had been the recipient of one of those rare expressions. She told herself to _snap out of it_, _silly girl_, and tried to pay attention to Andora's non-stop chatter.

"As I recall, he doesn't really like to dance, but he seems to be headed this way. I wonder why he's not with Emily Wetherford," she said in reference to a russet-haired woman with strong features who always managed to be invited to any function that included the Vulcan delegation. Amanda had even seen her brother Alex fix his gaze on The Wetherford's rather lush figure, and then shrug his shoulders when Elena had caught him doing it. It would not be surprising if the attractive redhead had captured Sarek's attention.

Andora glanced at Amanda's reddened cheeks and continued gaily, "I understand he came here to find a new wif-" Cutting off this snide remark, Amanda quickly excused herself, and headed out to the terrace, citing a need for fresh air. As she reached the balustrade, Amanda did indeed have to take several gulps, as something seemed to be interfering with her ability to breathe normally. It was a good thing that she was regaining some composure, because she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around, pinning a plastic smile to her face, just in time to her Sarek say, "Amanda Grayson, you seem troubled. Could I be of service to you?" As she looked up at him with startled eyes, she felt her head swimming and literally fell into his quickly-outstretched arms. The last thing she remembered was hearing Sarek's rough exclamation, "My dear girl," then a choked "Amanda!" before she closed her eyes and met oblivion.

________________________________________________________________________

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Probably just one more chapter after this one, unless Sarek or Amanda feel like talking to me for a little longer. Maybe when their voices are quieted, I can get back to listening for Spock and Uhura!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor any of its characters. I am just a (big) fan writing for fans.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Feelings, nothing more than feelings....

As Amanda sat on the bed, holding a sweet-smelling, humming Meri in her lap, a feeling of warmth and contentment washed over her. She begin humming a little herself. But as she remembered what had happened between her and Sarek after she fainted at the dance a few weeks previously, her cheeks heated with a different kind of warmth....

*************

"Amanda!" Sarek caught her as she fainted, cradling her form in his arms as he lowered them both to a low bench. Amanda moaned faintly, and turned into him as he tightened his hold around her. Sarek rubbed the back of her neck with one hand while he monitored her pulse with the other. As he pulled Amanda's body fully into his lap, he lowered his head to catch the scent of flowers emanating from the tendrils of her hair tickling his nose. As he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, he felt her stir, and opened his eyes to see her own blue ones gazing back at him in confusion.

"But, Sarek, you're going to marry her!" And Amanda burst into tears as she threw her arms around his neck.

Sarek gathered Amanda close to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed. "Shh, shh, Amanda, please don't cry," his own voice broke as he felt the force of his emotions slamming into his consciousness. He shuddered at such force. When had this girl become to important to him that her feelings became his own? It was very unusual for a Vulcan to be so empathetic to those of another species, even with a mind meld. But there had been something about this lovely creature from the beginning. As he continued to hold her weeping form in his arms, he thought about the events that had brought him to this position.

Sarek had convinced himself that it was time to become joined with another after so long a time alone, and that perhaps he should choose a human. Humans were an endless source of fascination to many of the species who made up the Federation. Seemingly allowing their emotions to control them, humans nevertheless were an important part of the interplanetary peacekeeping organization. Humans seemed to capriciously decide who was friend and who was foe, but were quick to learn and adapt, and almost as able as Vulcans to see more than one side to any given situation, even if it took some time for them to calm down and logically perform an analysis. Uniting with a human seemed to be logical to Sarek for several reasons. He could more ably serve his own kind by learning as much as possible about this ally, he himself was intrigued by a people he considered to be volatile and thus so unlike his own (who had made a veritable religion of Logic), and he did find human women to be attractive and eager bedmates even if they did not generally appeal to his intellect.

But Amanda was intelligent as well as beautiful. She listened to him carefully, and was not afraid to voice her opinion if she disagreed with any of his conclusions. She sought out his company, indeed several members of his own delegation had made sly comments about her predilection for his company in apparent attempts to gauge his own attitude toward her, and she seemed reluctant to part from him whenever her brother came to escort her away. Sarek was most definitely attracted to her in the physical sense as well, and was surprised to find that he had to exert quite an effort not to give into his carnal desire to possess her. He had tried on several occasions to divine any reciprocal desires on her part. Indeed, even though she was crying, he was almost trembling at her nearness, and it was all he could do not to allow his hands to roam over her body and crush her mouth to his. He shook his head and laughed out loud at such a predicament. And humans accused Vulcans of having no feelings!

Amanda stirred again, and removed her arms from around his neck. She sat back a little, increasing the distance between their bodies and wiped at her eyes with shaking hands. As she straightened up to look into Sarek's eyes, her earlier words finally registered with him, and he grunted in a pleased way.

"Amanda, who is it I am to marry, hmmm? And why would the thought of this make you cry?"

Amanda could say nothing as she looked into his eyes, watching as his normal affect morph into a--_why it was a smirk! she thought heatedly_--a more relaxed expression_. I'll wipe that smirk off his face, she thought,_ threw her arms back around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth.

At the first touch of her lips upon his, Sarek groaned, and shifted Amanda on his lap. When she stilled, no doubt feeling his arousal, Sarek captured her bottom lip between his teeth and growled a little, causing her eyes to open wide. He nipped at her lips a few times, then flicked his tongue across them until she opened her mouth. Then_ he_ kissed _her_, while his hands moved down her back until they reached her hips. Sarek pushed down gently, until Amanda was left in no doubt of how the feel of her body was affecting his own. His lips left hers, but before she could protest, she felt them on her throat and, then, _ooh_, oh, his hands were on her breasts. She moaned and kissed the only part of him that she could reach, the pointed tip of his ear. When he groaned at the sensation and bucked his lower body into hers, she licked the tip and blew on it before taking his head between her hands to bring his lips back to hers.

Suddenly, Sarek wrenched his mouth away from hers, and Amanda found herself whisked off his lap and sitting on a stone bench still warm from his body before she could protest. Sarek strode over to the balustrade, gasping and gripping the rail tightly. Amanda stood up slowly, panting, and made her way unsteadily over to him. She pressed herself against his now silent form, and put her arms around his waist.

"Amanda," she heard Sarek say, in a voice so low she could barely hear it over her own breathing, "You are very young, and I am not. You give your feelings freely to others, and I, I do not. I-"

"Shh," she said, running her hands up and down his torso. "Now is not a time to talk, except for me to say one thing. If you are thinking about marrying somebody on this planet, or in this universe, that somebody had better be me!"

Sarek started, mentally shaking his head at the reactions this frail human elicited from him, and then he asked her, "Amanda, you again speak of marriage. What is your experience with the mating rituals of your species, with males of your species, or others," he stopped, surprised by the feeling of rage that swelled inside him at the thought of her with anyone other then himself. He paused and reframed his query, "Have you ever, er......joined with another?"

________________________________________________________________________

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay, rated "M" for a reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor any of its characters. I am just a fan, writing for other fans.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: I'm Here, You're Here, Don't Care Where You've Been Before

Amanda stepped back from Sarek, blinked and looked up at him disbelievingly. She gulped and said shakily, "Wha-, just what exactly are you asking me, Sarek? Are you asking me if I've ever been in love with another man?"

Sarek took the one step that was needed to bring their bodies back into contact. His eyes blazed down at her, and he carefully enunciated his words, "No, Amanda, I am asking you if you have ever _been_ with another man." After his statement, he shook his head as though to clear his thoughts, but then he resumed looking down at her, capturing her chin in his hand when she began to lower her gaze. "Have you had another lover?"

Amanda swallowed as she looked up at his face defiantly, and retorted, "Sarek, why do you ask me this? Is it a requirement that all the women you kiss be untouched by any other lips? Can no other hands caress their bodies before your hands blaze a trail? What do you mean, _another_ lover? Do you mean to say that you are my lov--"

But whatever she was going to utter next was forever lost as Sarek crushed her mouth to his, using the hand on her chin to open her jaw and allow his tongue to slip past her teeth into her moist oral cavity. His arms went around her back, pressing her to his body like steel bands. His tongue lapped at hers until she began to moan, and then his hands slid down to her buttocks and he lifted her up until their lower bodies could fit together. Even through his robe and her dress, Amanda could feel that rigid part of him that was essentially male, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Now it was Sarek who groaned as he broke off their kiss, and one of his arms snaked up to press her head into his shoulder. As her arms encircled his neck, and she began to nuzzle his chest, Sarek's vision cleared for just a moment, and he looked around the terrace to see if they were being observed. Where could a modicum of privacy be secured? As he scanned the area, he saw what was probably a building for the maintenance crew a few meters away down the embankment. "Amanda," he breathed into her hair, "Hold on to me. We are too exposed here."

At his words, Amanda let out a sound that was partly a laugh, but mostly a sob. _Exposed,_ she thought. _I am utterly exposed, all of my feelings laid bare to your view, Sarek_. But she held on to him, crossing her ankles behind his back, which caused him to suck in his breath audibly, and tightening her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder, feeling the movement as his long strides carried them first over the lowest part of the balustrade and then down the hill to shelter. Sarek moved one arm and she heard the sound of a door being opened, felt warmer air cross her flushed cheeks, and then heard the _thud _of a heavy door closing.

Amanda felt herself being lowered on to a table, and felt oddly chilled when Sarek's arms were no longer wound around her. She opened her eyes to see him standing with his back again toward her, and tentatively reached out to touch him. When he flinched at the touch of her fingers, she choked back tears and tried to speak. "What did I do wrong? Sarek, don't you want me? I don't have much experience with men, it's true, but-"

Sarek's shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh before turning around to face her.

"Amanda," he said thickly, "You have honored me by your answer to a question I had no right to ask you." For she had indeed answered _all_ his questions, with her enthusiastic but innocent response to his kisses and caresses. No, she had not mated with another, and, wondrously, yes, she wanted to touch him as much as he wanted to touch her. All the Ancients help him, he just....wanted her.

"Amanda," he said her name again, but this time his voice was more controlled. He turned to face her before speaking again. "Amanda, you have done nothing wrong. It is I who have wronged you."

"What do you mean?" Amanda grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and held it next to her heart. "How have you wronged me? You've done nothing that I didn't want you to do, that I don't still want you to do....."

Sarek gave a rueful laugh and then groaned as he looked into her beautiful eyes. Eyes that were swimming with tears looked back at him as Amanda moved his hand from the middle of her chest to cover her breast. She laced her fingers through his and began to move them, closing her eyes as the movement caused the sensitive skin under her dress to pucker.

As she opened her eyes, still moving his fingers across her now-erect nipple, she saw Sarek's eyes flash with need and then an almost predatory gleam before he bent and replaced their joined hands with his mouth. As he nipped at her through the fabric, he moved their hands down, down until his still-stiffening shaft could be felt through his robe. He placed Amanda's hand against his fabric-enveloped member, and then she suddenly felt a rush of air as his other hand snaked up her bare leg under her gown. She closed her eyes and began moving her head from side to side as Sarek nuzzled his way up to her collarbone, licking and nipping the exposed flesh escaping from the top of her dress, while his fingers caressed the inside of her thighs. When one of his fingers came into contact with the curls hidden by her undergarments, she moaned and cried out his name.

"Shh, shh, little one. I have you," Sarek breathed before he placed his lips once again against hers, all the while rubbing up and down her folds with his errant finger. He laughed into her mouth as she began to stab him with her tongue as she became more bold with the movements of her hand on his shaft. When his finger slipped inside her other moist cavity, Amanda opened her eyes to look at him, broke off their kiss, and said, "Sarek, I love you."

All of a sudden, Sarek's hand was out from under her dress, her skirt was pulled down and the top of her dress pulled up, and her lips were once again bereft of his kisses.

Sarek moved away, but still faced Amanda as he began to speak.

"You asked me earlier if I were going to marry. It is true that I have been considering a union with a human female, even though such a union would not be well-received by those on my home planet. I had thought to join with a mature woman, perhaps a widow, one well-versed in protocol and languages, ideally childless, without too many family ties to Earth. What you humans consider love did not enter into the equation at all. Then I met an irrepressible young woman, little more than a child, stubborn and opinionated, ready to argue with me and challenge almost my every word. One, moreover, who has engendered in me feelings and urges that I of necessity and habit keep tamped down. In short, Amanda, you have put paid to my carefully-planned mission."

Amanda just stared in amazement at Sarek. Did he really consider her little more than a child? She had finished her studies at the University and had even completed the computational linguistics course at the Academy at the urging of her brother. He had stood _in loco parentis_ to her for more than a decade since her parents were killed in a shuttle crash when she was only fifteen.

"Sarek", she spoke to him somberly, "I do not expect you to love me right away. But you already have feelings for me, and you want a wife. I am very bright, you know, and since my avocation is comparative religions, I have learned at least a little about Vulcan and some of its societal structure and practices. Being with you for this short while has spoiled me for other men of any species. I want you to take me back to the dance, bid me 'good night' in your detached way, and we will speak no more of this tonight. But I believe we are invited to the same reception tomorrow, and I am giving you notice that I will do everything in my power to make you see me as a desirable candidate for the position of your wife. I wouldn't want you to fail in your.....mission." Amanda hopped off the table, refusing his arm, not even waiting for him as she swept out the door to make her way up the hill back to the house. As he followed her, he saw that her brother Alex was out on the terrace, staring down at them both.

Amanda did allow Sarek to lift her over the balustrade, Alex watching all the while. When she reached her brother's side, she turned and held out her hand.

"Ambassador Sarek," she said in a subdued voice, "Thank you for the delightful and educational walk. I very much look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening."

Sarek touched her fingertips with his, feeling a _frisson_ of heat travel up his arm and all the way down to his groin. Struggling to keep a bland countenance in front of Alex Grayson, he simply said, "Good night, Amanda Grayson. It is always a pleasure to see you," and bowed his head slightly in her brother's direction.

He could feel Alex's stare almost burning a hole into his back as he made his way back inside the ballroom, narrowly avoiding Andora . With her was Emily Wetherford, who looked after him with hungry eyes until he was out of sight.

________________________________________________________________________

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for those who've added this to their favorites list and alerts! And, no, I haven't abandoned my other story! I know that Sarek appears to be very OOC, but I think that the whole idea of him marrying Amanda Grayson was completely out of character for him! And I must also state that when choosing character names, I just liked the name Andora, and did not mean to imply that she actually _was_ Andorian.

This one is a transitional chapter, but bear with me, a bit more interesting one is coming up next! And keep your comments coming!

- unBeta'd, so errors are solely my responsibility

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor any of its characters. I am just a fan, writing for other fans.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: I Woke Up in Love This Morning/Went To Sleep With You on my Mind

Sarek gave the slightest of nods as he passed Andora and the human female by whom she was standing. His long strides soon took him away from the house where the ball had been hosted, and down a long drive to his transport. As soon as he was ensconced in the back of the craft, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. There was a pounding beginning there that threatened to disturb his equanimity even further than the events of the evening. All he could think about was how he had completely lost control of his emotions. And the physical actions that he displayed when those emotions were not reined in--he had acted no better than a male in the throes of _vinstoraya_. What must Amanda think of him? For his actions did not only reflect poorly upon himself and his society, but upon her as well. Did she think that he held her in such low esteem that he would treat her thusly in public?

Sarek was well aware that he enjoyed, or rather, endured a certain reputation among the humans on Earth. Because he made no secret of his liking for human female bedmates, and had been an envoy to Earth, among other planets, for many years, he was considered to be--what was that old-fashioned phrase found in 20th century Earth literature?--ah, yes, a "ladies' man." But he never feigned feeling for those infrequent bedmates, nor did he seek them out. Evidently it was quite a challenge to some women to see who could elicit emotions from the Vulcan. Silly of those humans not to recognize that Vulcans were actually hotbeds of emotion; that was why their society had adopted the philosophical-turned-religious path of suppression of self and mastery of emotion. All one had to do was look at their distant cousins the Romulans to see examples of emotionally-fueled incidents run amok!

As Sarek reached the Residence housing the Vulcan delegation, he quickly made his way to his quarters. _Meditation and reflection_, he thought, _this will heal my headache and help me to logically decide my course of action_. But as he entered his quarters, he realized that he had to endure an audience with T'iranhi, one of the oldest and most esteemed Vulcans. Schooling his features into their customary mold of polite inquiry, he addressed his Elder and inquired as to the nature of her visit.

T''iranhi looked at Sarek for a long moment without speaking. Then she stretched both of her arms toward him. "Come, Sarek, let us speak freely."

Sarek bowed his head and sank down upon the cushions next to her, and waited.

"It has not escaped our notice that you have been spending most of your time not devoted to Federation affairs with the young one, Amanda Grayson. She appears to enjoy your company. I have known others in the Grayson family. Did you know that her mother had a keen interest in horticulture, and was particularly interested in the plant life on Vulcan? I recall speaking with her myself on this very subject a short time before she and her mate died," T'iranhi said, almost fondly

Sarek looked up at T'iranhi. It was unusual for her to broach such a personal subject with him, but what he found most unusual was that she remembered Amanda's mother with some regard. Humans were not T'iranhi's favorite species, and she considered the term "an intellectual human" to be an oxymoron.

T'iranhi held Sarek's gaze, and continued. "And Amanda Grayson's father was a renowned linguist, and studied much of the Vulcan literature made available to the Federation Archives. Did you know this, Sarek?"

Sarek shook his head, replying, "No, I did meet her father once, but I did not know this. I know that Amanda herself studied anthropology and linguistics. She is fond of discussing commonalities of the folk religions of various planets--"

"That is not all she is fond of, apparently," came T'iranhi's dry retort.

Sarek almost blanched at her tone, but wisely held his tongue. He knew that his aberrant behavior warranted T'iranhi's attention.

"You have lived too long off Vulcan. Your behavior has become aberrant, and there are those who have stated that if you no longer represent what is true and basic and Vulcan, you no longer need to represent Vulcan at all. Some have remarked that you seem more fond of the humans than your fellows." Sarek's eyes flashed, but he quickly veiled his feelings and continued to listen to her.

"Sarek," the Elder continued, "Amanda Grayson's brother became visually and verbally-agitated when you and his sister left the main room at the ball this evening. He spoke to me, as Consul General, believing that I had your ear. Alex Grayson all but asked me your intentions toward his sister. By his words, I believe that he was referring to whether you intend to marry the girl or not. How should I have answered him? Do you intend only to bed her? Sarek, do you intend to Bond with her? With this human? "

Sarek bowed his head again, and heaved a sigh. When he lifted it, T'iranhi saw that his eyes were sparkling with emotion.

"My old friend," he began, "You are aware that I have considered Bonding with another after so long a time alone, and that I have been contemplating the wisdom of binding myself to a human female--"

"Yes, yes," T'iranhi broke in, "You have explained why you think this to be logical, and only you can decide if indeed it is so. But I have known you since your birth. If I had not done so, I would almost believe that you.....love this woman, as these humans are so fond of saying. If another were to undertake such a commitment, basing it on so flimsy a foundation as this emotion of "love," you would be the first to advise against it."

"But," interrupted Sarek, "I base it on this foundation: Amanda Grayson is my _t'hy'la_, the one I have searched for so many years." _I have not felt so alive in years. She challenges me intellectually, she is beautiful to see, and she.....excites me_, he thought as he waited T'iranhi's response.

"And does she feel the same way you do, that you are her other half?" responded T'irhani.

"Amanda has said that she loves me. I do not know if she is fully aware and capable of the kind of love and Bonding that we Vulcans deem necessary," replied Sarek soberly.

_But you wish her to be,_ thought T'iranhi, as she said, "Then, Sarek, you must find out what her true capabilities are, and decide quickly what you are going to do. It is almost time for you to return to Vulcan."

************

"Amanda, just what do you think you are doing?" Alex stormed as soon as they arrived home. He followed her to her chamber, huffing and puffing all the way. "When you left the ballroom with that Vulcan following shortly after you, tongues started wagging! Do you know what kind of 'love 'em and leave 'em' reputation he has? Do you think that he even respects human women? You have been spending so much time with him, he monopolizes your company at every function we attend, you quote his words at the breakfast table, you--"

Amanda took a deep breath, doing her very best to keep the tears at bay. Sarek had seemed to withdraw from her as soon as she told him she loved him, and now Alex was berating her. "Ssh, you'll wake Elena and Meri. Let's talk about it in the morning."

"It IS morning," her brother retorted, "And we will discuss this now! Amanda Grayson, I am more grateful that I can say that you agreed to stay here during Elena's pregnancy, and to help her by attending some of these functions with me. But I agreed to let you do this, instead of recommending that you return to your work with the Federation Archives and your consulting at the Earth/Moon Museum, because I thought you could at least meet some people your own age. Elena just thought that you might meet a man," he continued darkly. He had let his wife know just how he felt about **that**. "I just want you to have the very best. You are bright and talented, and, and , and HUMAN, dammit!"

At this, Amanda burst into the tears she had been so valiantly trying to bottle up. Alex gave a resigned sigh, and gathered his sister into his arms. She buried her head in his tunic-front and started speaking so softly that he had to strain to hear her words.

"Alex, I love being here with you, and Elena and Meri, and you of all people know that I wasn't finding my job that exciting any more. And I've been so happy to help you all. I don't think I've been wasting my time."

"Mandy," Alex said a bit more calmly, "I blame Mother and Dad, for their fascination with anything Vulcan. You are the one that seemed to lap up their every word about that planet." And, he said a bit more hesitantly, "I honestly think that's why you are so fascinated by Sarek. You've always been more comfortable around older people--and he is a LOT older than you, who knows just how long those Vulcans live--and Elena told me that you could only be attracted to intelligent men. Well, the Ambassador is certainly intelligent. But, honey, Vulcans don't really have any feelings, you know? Those who've spent time on other planets, and here on Earth, can really simulate emotions, but they're not real, sweetie!"

Seeing that his sister's tears had stopped, but that she really was worn out, Alex cut off whatever else he was going to say and bid her a subdued 'good night.'

Amanda stripped off her gown, letting it fall willy-nilly to the floor, and slid under the coverlet of her bed. All she could think about was Sarek's withdrawal from her. That was frightening for two reasons: Her body's response to his touch was a totally new experience for her, but she was really alarmed at how much she had wanted to touch him, taste him, practically crawl into his skin. And Amanda did not want to believe that he was rejecting her declared emotion, or, worst of all that he did not feel anything for her other than liking. She thought about Alex's words as she shifted from her left side to her right, seeking a comfortable position.

_Do I really just feel comfortable around him because he is older and so confident about everything? No_, Amanda told herself, it's more than that. _When I am with him, I feel complete. Tonight just proves it. I enjoying sparring with him verbally, I enjoy watching him, he is so earnest and commanding and SO handsome. And he listens , __**really**__ listens to me! And when have I ever wanted to touch, much less be touched, by someone so much? Never! But, I can't believe we did the things we did so close to all those other people. What must he think of me? _ At that thought, Amanda started sobbing again, stuffing her fist into her mouth to muffle the sound. After her tears subsided, she still could not calm down, tortured by thinking of what would happen when she saw him at the reception tomorrow night, no, tonight.

________________________________________________________________________

TBC

Glossary:

_vinstoraya_ refers to puberty

_t'hy'la _is one Vulcan word for soul mate

(thanks to Vulcan Language Dictionary-- /vld/)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay, here's another one! Trying to finish this one up! It's a bit longer than I had originally planned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of its characters. I am just a fan writing for fans.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Somebody's Watching Me

Amanda nervously ran her hands down the front of her dress for what seemed like the hundredth time, only stopping when Elena asked her why she was fidgeting. _What a question,_ Amanda thought. She was so tense, and the fact that Andora was in the corner staring at her speculatively, with Emily next to her, shooting daggers at Amanda with her eyes, didn't help. Nor did it help, since she had not yet caught a glimpse of Sarek, but that other members of the Vulcan delegation, who, of course, wouldn't deign to sink so low as to actually _stare _at her, seemed to keep walking by the alcove where she had led Elena to sit and rest for a few moments, studiously _not_ looking at either woman.

"Ooh, Amanda, said Elena weakly, "Thanks for coming to sit with me. My feet are so swollen. And I can't believe that Britt, that cow Andora's husband, had the nerve to ask me to save him a dance. Alex has pretty much told everyone that I am supposed to be off my feet for the duration. And why is there dancing tonight, anyway? Didn't almost everyone here go to a ball last night, for Pete's sake?"

Receiving no reply, Elena looked over at her sister-in-law's downtrodden face. Even pale and wan, Amanda was so beautiful, with her blue, blue eyes and beautiful brown hair with its interspersing of red and blonde strands. Drat that, that MAN, Elena thought, thinking of the conversation she and Amanda had started earlier in the day. Amanda had poured out her heart (carefully omitting a _few_ details),and Elena had advised Amanda to just wait and let Sarek tell her how he felt, or if he felt; he was a Vulcan, after all, and that could take quite some time. In Elena's decided opinion, Amanda looked too lovely tonight to be ignored, but Sarek was nowhere in sight! The jewel tones of her gown complimented Mandy's skin and eyes, even if the décolleté was a bit more revealing that Alex was comfortable having his sister wear in public. Elena had to remind Alex all the time lately that Amanda was a capable, bright young woman who had lived on her own for several years before returning to their house this year. In many cultures she would be considered quite old, in fact, having almost reached the age of 26 with no children or serious attachments.

As the first strains of music reached their ears, Alex came over to retrieve his wife. "I'm going to whisk you home, so certain people will stop asking you to dance. Mandy, are you coming with us? "he asked gently, for he had noticed his sister's frequent, searching looks around the hall.

Amanda started at the sound of her brother's voice. "Uh, no, Alex, I'd really like to stay a little bit longer. Besides, one of the Grayson family should stick around, don't you think? Wouldn't want Britt to think you weren't serious about cultivating diplomatic relationships, now, would we?"

Glad to see a little bit of his sister's impish sense of humor intact, Alex agreed to leave her, reminding her to just use her communicator to call the transport. At that, he kissed Amanda on the cheek, helped his wife to her tired feet, and began to weave a path through the crowd. As he and Elena reached the doors, the crowd suddenly parted, and Amanda's breath caught in her throat. For Sarek had just entered the room, seemingly looming over everyone in sight. But wait, that snake Emily Wetherford slithered up to him, and ran her hand up his arm while she said something to him. Amanda couldn't imagine what was being said, and Sarek's facial expression gave nothing away, as usual when he was in public. The look on Emily's face when he extricated himself, though, spoke volumes. Amanda thought the other woman looked as though she would explode at any minute. She noticed that Andora placed a comforting arm around Emily, and led her over to a group of diplomats surrounding Britt.

Britt saw Amanda staring, and he lifted his glass and winked at her from across the room. Amanda quickly dropped her eyes in confusion, so she missed Sarek's rapid progress across the room to her position, and gasped when she heard him say," Good evening, Amanda. I see you are hiding in the corner. That is indeed a shame, when you are wearing such a lovely dress."

_What a vision_, Sarek thought. He couldn't take his eyes off Amanda. The dress allowed a small glimpse of the top of her creamy breasts, while the fabric clung to her petite curves then gently flared out at her knees to almost touch the floor. She seemed taller to him tonight, so she must be wearing some sort of footwear that gave her added height. As Sarek kept staring at her, Amanda felt what little color she had draining from her face, but lifted her chin and decided that she would not let him make her feel....odd. Not this evening, when she had so much to prove. She favored him with a direct look, a small smile and slowly twirled around so that he could see the back of her gown. Amanda felt a small ball of satisfaction begin to form inside her when she heard Sarek's quick intake of breath. For the back of her gown was practically non-existent, the fabric draping from several crossed-over straps to fall almost to the curve of her buttocks. It was not the sort of dress in which a modest woman could comfortably could sit down. Amanda had only been able to sit down at all because she and Elena had found an unoccupied alcove. Nor was it the type of dress that Amanda would generally wear. She was too active to have to worry about her clothes needing constant adjustment, and she had no need to try and entice anyone with her physical charms. But she had worn the dress tonight, and now she had gotten exactly the reaction that she'd wanted.

_"Vaksurik_, " Sarek breathed. "You are indeed beautiful."

He and Amanda stood at stared at each other for an interminable amount of time, only breaking eye contact when Britt and Andora suddenly appeared at their sides.

"Well, Amanda, since your lovely sister-in-law has deserted us," Britt said silkily, " I have come to claim a dance with you, while Andora has promised to keep the Ambassador here.....amused, since he does not dance. Strange, since our host informs me that Sarek here particularly requested that there be dancing tonight."

Amanda, her cheeks flushed and warm, started to speak, but was interrupted by Sarek's equally-silky voice saying, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have already claimed this dance with Amanda. When last we met, she noticed that I did not generally choose to dance, and I must convince her that we Vulcans are able to dance as well as any other species. In fact, we have a great love of music on my planet. Turning to Amanda and holding out his hand, he said: "Shall we?"

Amanda nodded quickly to Britt and Andora, and took Sarek's hand. At the touch of his skin to hers, she trembled, and felt a pulsing low in her belly. But she managed to hold her head up and soon she and Sarek were in position on the dance floor. The ceremonial dances were finished, and the musicians were playing a slow, old Earth tune.

Amanda trembled anew when Sarek placed one of her hands in his, and then placed her other hand on his shoulder. She thought that her legs would give way, however, when he placed his other hand in the middle of her back, against her bare skin. Amanda closed her eyes and suddenly found it difficult to catch her breath, but opened them again when she heard Sarek say," Look at me, Amanda. I don't want you to take your eyes off me."

And she didn't. Later, Amanda couldn't remember how long the music had played. All she could remember was the feel of Sarek's hand on her back, his fingers resting next to her spine, and the feel of her fingers in his hand. No one else could see against the movement of the dance, but Sarek begin to rub the palm of the hand he was holding with his thumb, and moved the fingers of the hand on Amanda's back in infinitesimally small increments, but with sufficient pressure to make her face and neck become mottled with color, and her breathing to quicken.

Not to be outdone, Amanda began to rub the skin between Sarek's fingers with the pads of her own, and moved ever-so-slightly closer to him each time they turned. She noticed that Sarek's eyes began to glaze over, and that his nostrils began to flare, although his expression did not change. She began to move her hand in a pattern up to his shoulder, over to his neck, and back down to his chest, tracing lazy circles with her fingers and gazing deeply into his eyes. Now it was Sarek's breathing that quickened, and he suddenly stopped dancing, grabbed both of Amanda's hands in one of his, and whisked her in surprise over to the area where most of the Vulcan delegation was now, well, perched.

Sarek stopped before a tall woman with graying hair wrapped in several braids around her high forehead, and inclined his head to her.

"T'iranhi," he said," Allow me to introduce you to Amanda Grayson. Amanda, the Consul General, and my friend, T'iranhi."

Amanda felt that she should bow in so regal a presence, but she also just inclined her head and said softly, "It is my pleasure to meet you."

T'iranhi held Sarek's gaze for a moment, then transferred her own to the top of Amanda's head, saying, "It is a shared pleasure. You have the look of your mother about you."

"Oh, you knew my mother!" exclaimed Amanda happily, raising her eyes to the Vulcan woman.

"Yes, we spoke of the plant life on my planet. It seems that we were both fond of afternoon walks in the grounds around the Arboretum," replied T'iranhi.

"Oh, I know, you are the one who gave mother the book on Vulcan flowers, aren't you?," queried Amanda.

"Yes, she was very interested in them." responded the Vulcan Elder.

T'iranhi then looked at Sarek again, and simply said, "I see that you have made your decision."

And Sarek just as simply said "Yes." Then he caught one of Amanda's hands in his own and turned to leave. But T'iranhi interrupted their progress, and handed Amanda a cloak. "You should wear this, Amanda Grayson. It is a fine night, but the air is becoming cooler."

"Th-, thank you," stammered Amanda, a little in awe of the formidable woman holding out the gray cloak. She looked at Sarek as if to ask permission, and he nodded his head slightly.

"I know that Sarek will be glad that you keep well," said T'iranhi, with a slight upward curve to her lips. Sarek also slightly smiled, knowing full well that T'iranhi read him very well. He did not want others to gaze any more upon Amanda's delightful body as they left the reception hall.

After bidding farewell to their hosts (and receiving even more speculative glances), Sarek and Amanda at last were able to exit the hall. Sarek's transport was waiting, and he looked down at Amanda and said, "May I take you home? I observed that your brother was leaving as I arrived."

"Yes, please take me home," Amanda said in a quiet voice, looking up at him from under her lashes. She had hoped that Sarek would want to go somewhere to be alone with her, so that they could talk. Well, she must be honest with herself. She wanted to do more than talk.

Sarek looked down at Amanda's lovely head, and sighed. He was exercising a great deal of self-control. He wanted to erase any bestial impression that he might've made the night before, even though a part of him still delighted in Amanda's response to him. The sight of so much of her lovely skin was not helping him at all.

Amanda didn't say anything as Sarek assisted her in climbing into the back of the transport. She continued to be silent on the way to her brother's house, although she did inch closer to Sarek at every bend. He, noticing this, put his arm around her shoulders and drew her to his side. Amada sighed, and allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder, and she closed her eyes. Sarek looked down at her resting form, and, as though he couldn't help himself, he looked quickly around, then gently kissed the top of her head. Amanda was secretly thrilled at his action, and took the opportunity to snuggle in closer to his side.

All too soon, they reached her brother's house, and Sarek gently shook her fully awake--she couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep on him--and whispered, "You are home, Amanda Grayson."

Amanda climbed out of the transport, but, unaccustomed as she was to such high heels, she stumbled, and reached out to grab Sarek's arm.

"Amanda, Amanda," was all he said, as he scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the entrance.

Amanda, reveling in the feel of his arms under her knees and against her back underneath the borrowed cloak, tore her gaze away from his face long enough to punch in the key code on the pad adjacent to the door. The door swung open, and Sarek carried her across the threshold. After they had entered the house, he did not immediately set her on her feet, but instead looked down at her intently for several minutes.

Finally, he said, "Amanda, I would speak with you. Where can we privately speak together?"

Amanda responded by jerking her head to her right, and Sarek carried her into a small room filled with comfortable furniture, a viewing screen and a painting of a wild and harsh landscape.

Sarek placed Amanda down on a cushioned surface, drew in a breath and asked, "Where did you get this painting of Vulcan?"

Amanda said, "I'm sorry, I don't know. It was left to me by my father. I've often wanted to see this place in person. Vulcan must be a lovely place to live."

Sarek gave a harsh laugh, still standing in front of her, staring at the painting.

"Lovely? Well, we Vulcans believe it is so. Our few visitors, however, speak of howling winds, oppressive air and burning sun. So I am not sure that you would find it 'lovely,' Amanda."

Amanda looked up at him lovingly, "If you were there, Sarek, it would be the most wonderful place I could ever imagine."

Sarek gave a groan and lowered himself to the cushions beside her. He took her face between his hands and placed his forehead against hers. Never breaking eye contact, he unfastened the cloak at her neck, and began to move his hands up and down her arms. Bending his head, he nuzzled the skin revealed by her dress, and licked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Amanda moaned and suddenly moved to his lap, pressing her breasts against his chest while she began to nuzzle his neck. She then placed his face between her hands, and rained soft kisses all over his face. She then lifted herself up a little on one hand, and traced the outline of the ear nearest her mouth with her tongue. As Amanda's tongue stimulated his ears, and her cheeks made smooth contact with his, Sarek allowed his hands to rest upon her back, smoothing her skin underneath them until he reach the curve of her buttocks. Stopping a moment to look into her eyes, he then said, "Get on your knees, Amanda." As she did, his hands slipped into the opening at the back of her dress, and he felt the play of muscle underneath them as he massaged her cheeks and the back of her thighs.

Amanda thought she would jump out of her skin at his deft touch, and she quickly pulled out the two pins holding the top of his robe together. At the sight of the skin of his upper chest, Amanda moaned again, then she licked her lips and begin to kiss his shoulders and collarbone and chest. She suddenly stopped, sat up and looked in Sarek's eyes, and reached behind her to undo the one knot holding the dress to her upper body. She kept her eyes on his as she shimmied in his lap, eliciting another deep groan from his chest, causing the fabric covering her breasts to slide down to her waist. Sarek closed his eyes, but Amanda grabbed his ears and pulled his face to hers. She echoed his words from the dance floor, saying, "Look at me, Sarek. I don't want you to take your eyes off me."

Holding his gaze, she let go of his ears and parted his robe, and helped him to shrug it off his shoulders. Now his muscled chest was on display, and she smiled at the sight and licked her lips again. She moved her hands to his chest, then down to his waist, and was gratified to hear him growl, as he had done the night before.

"Amanda," he breathed, as he brought his hands around to the front of her body and splayed his fingers across her breasts. She arched into his hands, and rubbed her cheek along his chin. His fingers pulled at her nipples, and he caught her moans as he pressed his lips to hers. She opened to him, and their tongues began a dance. Sarek growled again as Amanda began to move her body against his, snaking her hand down to touch his hardness, and suddenly grabbed both of her wrists between one of his hands, gave her ear lobe one last nibble, and said "Enough."

Amanda said, "No, Sarek, never enough. I need to feel all of you against all of me."

Sarek gritted his teeth, scooped Amanda off his lap to the cushions beside him. He gently tied the two pieces of her dress together, and closed the top of his robe. He kissed her, placing soft kisses all the way up the line of her jaw, and licked at her bottom lip with his tongue before blowing on it. Just as Amanda moaned into his mouth, he pulled away, and got to his feet. He began pacing the small room while Amanda looked at him in bewilderment.

Suddenly he stopped pacing, and stood before her. Reaching down, he clasped her hands in his and helped her to rise.

"Amanda Grayson, you excite me in all ways. I have strong feelings for you that are.....unexpected. I have told you that I wish to be Bonded, and my wish is that you will join with me, in my life and, and in my bed. Think on my words, and consider becoming my.....wife."

Amanda looked up at him, blinking away sudden tears before responding. "Sarek," she said, "Yes, I will consider becoming your wife, considering.....joining with you."

Sarek gave her a grave look, and only said, "Good. I will come to speak to your brother tomorrow."

His grave look changed to one of controlled annoyance as she began to laugh.

________________________________________________________________________

TBC

Glossary:

_Vaksurik - _means beautiful or a thing of beauty

(Thanks to the Vulcan Language Dictionary)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Just stating again that both main characters may seem to be OOC, but, remember, this is just my _teensy, tiny, little_ take on how I've long imagined Sarek and Amanda met and married. I started thinking about this again when I was doing the outline for a story I've started about Spock and Uhura, after the recent Star Trek movie opened up the possibility of an alternate reality. Original characters are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of its characters. This is written by a fan for fans, with no intent to infringe upon any copyright or trademark.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: If You Could Read My Mind

Amanda straightened up after giving Meri a kiss on the on the top of her curly head and deposited her on the bed. She gave one last rather nervous pat to her up do, and left her quarters to join her brother and their quests for the evening. Elena had shooed her away earlier, with a murmured order to go and 'tidy herself,' and had queried, "Amanda, Sarek is coming to dinner tonight, and has asked to speak privately with Alex after everyone leaves. Do you want to tell us anything before he arrives?"

_Oh, Elena, there is so much I want to tell you, so much I want to ask,_ Amanda had thought as her sister-in-law stared at her anxiously. _I could say, 'I know Sarek desires me, but will he ever love me?'_ or _'Was it hard for you to leave your home when you married Alex?'_ Or perhaps I could ask her _'Did my brother ever make your skin heat to almost burning just by looking at you,'_ or _'How do you ever get the strength to let him out of your bed chamber?' _

What could she have said to Elena? Could she have said that she was anxious, excited, happy and a bit frightened? All sorts of feelings were coursing through her, at the notion that Sarek would come to 'ask for her hand.' Amanda shivered a bit, as she thought about what Sarek was going to say, and what that might mean for her future. How had this admittedly older and alien being become the most important thing in her life? _Ask for her hand_; that was the way Sarek himself had said it the last night she had seen him, when he said that he would come to speak to her brother. Recalling that night from several weeks previously, Amanda remember that she had laughed in her tinkling way at his words, and Sarek had frowned down at her from his great height.

*************

"Amanda, I presume that your amusement is directed at my manner of speaking" he had said in his grave way. "But since I have been alive for countless years and have been joined to another before, I recognize that your family must have grave concerns about you being bound to one who is to them, an alien. And they must also have many questions for me about Vulcan. My wife would live with me there. You have peppered me with questions about life on my planet, but they have not had such opportunities."

Amanda had paused for a moment, to compose herself before replying. The man before her had been an envoy to countless planetary systems, and expressed himself so formally. "Ambassador," she said in serious tones, but with a small smile still playing at her lips, "You have asked _**me**_ to consider becoming your wife. It will be _**my **_decision that should interest you." Amanda paused for a minute to gather her thoughts, remembering all that she had read in the Federation Archives about the struggles human women had engaged in for many years for the right to be recognized as equal to their male counterparts. She recalled the feminist and many post-feminist movements in Earth's history and considered her next words carefully. "I love my family very much, and do not wish to be separated from them, perhaps for many years, but I have fallen in love with you, and I want to be with you. If your life and your work means that we would have to live on Vulcan, so be it."

Sarek had made a sound of almost-exasperation before he simply said, "Amanda, you do not fully understand what love is. Your head is full of romantic human notions, and your anthropological studies have provided you with just enough knowledge about my people so that you think you know what life on Vulcan will be. You appear ready to embrace a....a physical union. But you do not fully understand what your life as my wife will entail."

How could he possibly explain to this young, human female that a decision to marry him would change her life in so many ways? She, who was so open-hearted and treated everyone she met with transparent honesty, charm and good-will, could not begin to comprehend the intricacies of Vulcan society. Amanda led with her heart, not her head. She might think she had an understanding of the Vulcan way of life, of _o'thia_, but she had a romanticized view of what life with him would entail. She probably could not adapt easily to the climate, nor even the food.

In all honesty, he should not even consider taking her as his wife, because his own compatriots would be appalled. Uniting with a human could possibly be considered an excellent diplomatic move by his counterparts in the Federation, but he knew that he would face censure by his own kind. Amanda would perhaps be ill-treated, not only snubbed and dismissed at social gatherings, but literally shunned oh-so-politely by many he knew. The very openness of her nature would engender barbed remarks. If her emotional outbursts influenced the outbursts of others, she would be considered a nuisance. Was he so uncontrollably selfish to consider being joined with her? But, oh, as he thought of being......joined with her, Sarek had to clamp down on his libido. He closed his eyes tightly, sensing that Amanda was watching him expectantly. He chose his next words as carefully as Amanda had chosen hers.

"I ask, no, beg you to take some time to consider the ramifications of our union. I think that you are depending too much on your emotions, your feelings. You say that you are 'in love' with me, a statement that reeks of the intransigence of popular human sentiment. I cannot tell you how many times in the day I hear the word "love" when I am among humans. Your species_ loves_ to eat,_ loves_ to dance,_ loves_ to quarrel,_ loves_ to.....mate, loves to--." Sarek's words ceased as Amanda reached up to place her fingers against his lips. Her heart was pounding, and her chest felt as though it were filled with lead. _How could he think that she was only attracted to him physically, or that she was only infatuated with him? Was she the only one who had felt a mental and, yes, emotional connection from their first meeting?_ Her tear-filled eyes sought his as she began to speak.

"Sarek, you are the only man whom I could ever marry. You keep telling me that I am too young, too inexperienced, too free with my feelings, too.....human! Well, I want you to think about something, too. It's true that I think about you all the time, I count the minutes until I am with you. You challenge me to think, really think, about everything. And, and, yes, when you touch me, you then make all of those thoughts fly right out of my head. So you listen to me, Mr. Vulcan Ambassador Sarek, you can talk to my brother, you can talk to the Vulcan High Council, you can talk to every representative in the Federation in this galaxy or the next, but you need to hear me now. I know that you've never said you love me, but you've admitted that you have feelings for me. I do realize how great an admission that was for you to make. And, based on how your body has responded when we've kissed and, and.....touched, I think that you could probably stand to.....mate with me, as you put it. You want me to accept all of you, and, oh, how I want to! But if you cannot accept _me_, all of _me_, a package that includes me expressing my feelings for you, then don't bother coming to see my brother at all!"

As she choked back her sobs, Amanda suddenly pressed herself to Sarek's chest and stood on tiptoe to plant a series of small kisses from his neck down to his collarbone. But just as Sarek groaned and raised his arms to press her closer to him, Amanda whirled away from him and ran into the night, leaving him suddenly rock-hard, and with his own illogical emotions tangled and raw.

________________________________________________________________________

TBC

_**o'thia**_- basically, this refers to the Vulcan ethic of logic

(Thanks again to the folks at Vulcan Language Dictionary!)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Special thanks to _**AugustMist**_ and to _**stardragon2**_--you know why! I also appreciate _**Your Worshipfulness'**_ comments about maintaining the integrity of characters and Star Trek elements we feel we know.

Some of the Vulcan vocabulary in this story has come from some of the Star Trek movies/episodes, and some from the Vulcan Language Dictionary (wwwDOTstarbase-10DOTdSLASSLASH/vld/). A lot of information about the series can be found on Memory Alpha, the ST wiki (/memory-alphaDOTorgSLASHenSLASHwikiSLASHPortal:Main).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of its characters. This is written by a fan for fans, with no intent to infringe upon any copyright or trademark. Original characters are mine.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Got My Mind Set On You

Sarek stood completely still as Amanda left the viewing room. He heard her ascending to the upper level of her brother's dwelling. He knew she would not be back to speak with him this night. When he felt he had both his body and his mind under control, he left the house through the door she had opened earlier and got into the transport back to the Residence.

Sarek thought, as he had the night of the ball when he and Amanda had been....so close to each other, that he behaved no better than a young male in the throes of _vinstoraya_. Therewas no logical explanation for the jealousy he had shown, for his impassioned physical responses and advances, for the quality of the embraces he and Amanda had shared. He shook his head when he thought of how such contact would be viewed, when on Vulcan most contact began with a touch of the fingertips. He felt--_FELT_--the madness creeping upon him at the thought of another claiming her, similar to the fever in his blood that raged during the end of the _pon farr _cycles_. _But as that particular event was not due to occur for another two years.....?

Sarek called himself_ 'Nirak,' _how foolish he was!Why should this woman make his mind begin to hark back to the early centuries of Vulcan savagery, when feelings ruled all, before the seeking and attainment of _kolinahr_ saved his people. But if all remnants of emotion had been purged from him years before, from where did these _shaukaush_, these strong emotions, derive? Why now, when he was ready to return home to Vulcan as a member of the High Council, and stop his peripatetic existence? Of course, he knew would still have to travel away from his home planet, to serve it well, but he could at last look forward to establishing the home for which he had so long yearned. His thoughts consumed him until he arrived at the Residence.

T'iranhi was in the common area when Sarek arrived. Although he presented her his usual polite mask and began to walk past her, he stopped when she stretched out her hand to him.

"You are troubled," she said. "Do you still believe your choice to be the logical one?"

"I am deeply troubled," Sarek admitted, "but I know that Amanda is the right choice. But, T'iranhi, is she the choice for the right reason? Have I been too long away from Vulcan, too much among those who are not of the same mind? Am I reverting to savage form, just as in the days before Surak brought enlightenment to our world?"

"You did stake a very public claim," T'iranhi replied. "Did you think you would have to fight someone to claim her?" The corners of her mouth rose slightly, which to such a familiar as Sarek indicated that she was suppressing amusement.

The corners of Sarek's mouth did not indicate the slightest amusement at his predicament. "I asked her to consider bonding with me. When she indicated that this would be.....acceptable to her, I said I would speak to her brother. He will have questions for me. When I told her to consider carefully how very different her life on Vulcan, her life joined with me would be, she spoke of _love_," he abruptly stopped speaking, as if he could not think of how to form any other thoughts into words.

T'iranhi then queried, "Ah, Sarek, do you believe in _shanhallak_, love at first sight? I ask you this, because I think that Amanda believes in this concept. Have you discussed the marriage bond with her? Does she know that this is a joining not just of bodies, but of minds? And, Sarek, will you meld with her? This could perhaps answer all your questions."

Sarek look at T'iranhi carefully, knowing that she spoke of more than the _tel_, the marriage bond, or _teltor_, the act of bonding. She spoke of a mind meld. Fewer and fewer Vulcans were born able to meld their minds with another, and this was not to be done with non-Vulcans. All the same, T'iranhi would know that members of Sarek's family tree often manifested this ability. He knew that she was asking if he would share his feelings and memories of his life on Vulcan with Amanda.

"Do you not think this would help her to make an informed decision, based on facts, at least as you interpret facts?" continued the Vulcan Elder, when it became apparent that Sarek was not going to respond.

"Even though it is illogical, I want her to make up her own mind without any trace of influence from me. You know that a mind meld could leave vestiges of my personality or thoughts." What he didn't need to say was that a powerful telepathic link with Amanda could be hard to break, and......and he would not, could not risk that if she decided, after all her protestations to the contrary, not to be with him.

Sarek gave T'iranhi a bleak look and turned away to head to his quarters." I will send a message to her brother tomorrow, asking to meet with him. Then I will spend time in contemplation and meditation."

******************

Amanda woke up after a fitful sleep, with an aching head and an even more bruised heart. She had such vivid dreams had been having them every night, about Sarek, of course, and in her dreams they didn't stop at just kissing and touching, and as he entered her dream body, he actually smiled, a _real_ smile, and said, "_I love you, Amanda_." Of course, that's when she woke up, cramped from being in a fetal position for so long. _Were her body and mind never going to be joined with his; would she never find release_?

She blinked several times in an effort to clear her eyes of the tears blocking her vision. She couldn't believe she had slept most of the day away, and that she hadn't helped Elena very much with the arrangements for tonight's dinner. Would Sarek be coming, she wondered, and, if he did, how would his conversation with Alex go?

******************

Elena and Alex had been awakened by her rapid ascent up the stairs the last night she had seen Sarek. In her eagerness to get away from him before she completely broke down in front of him, Amanda had made too much noise in the sleeping household.. Seeing her tear-stained face, Alex had been ready to "strangle that cold-blooded bastard," but Amanda and Elena had soothed him.

The next morning, Elena had told her that they had received a communication from Sarek, stating that he would be unexpectedly away for a few weeks on a trade mission, but that he would like to speak with Alex upon his return. Amanda had to fight hard to hold back tears when she heard this news. She had received her own message from Sarek, but did not share its contents with anyone in her family. Alex remarked to Elena more than once in the intervening days that he was tired of his sister's moping around, and felt that she and little Meri were neck-and-neck in the sulking sweepstakes! But Elena smiled, and kissed his cheek, and reminded him of how he had behaved before their own marriage, when Elena's work had kept them apart for weeks on end.

But everyone in the household seemed to breathe easier on the day a message was received from Sarek, asking to speak with Alex as soon as possible. When Alex asked Amanda if she knew of any reason that Sarek would like to speak with him, Amanda told both he and her sister-in-law that Sarek might be coming to speak with them about a possible marriage. Alex turned beet-red and started to speak, but Elena had shushed him, and said, "I'll send an invitation to join us for dinner to the Vulcan Residence in the morning. Drat, I wish we hadn't already invited Andora and Britt. Well, it can't be helped."

The next day, after Amanda had prepared the first two courses of their meal, and played with Meri all afternoon, Elena had shooed her upstairs so that she could get ready. A message had arrived from Sarek earlier, confirming his visit for that evening. She had some difficulty in deciding what to wear, especially after Elena's searching questions. After all, it was an important night, wasn't it? At the end of it, she might have a fiancé, or a completely broken heart.

Amanda shivered, and took one last look at her sleeping niece. She then stood up, squared back her shoulders, and opened the door to go downstairs.

________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_vinstoraya_ - refers to puberty

_pon farr_ - can refer to the whole Vulcan mating cycle/ritual. Basically, this is a chemical imbalance which manifests itself in the final stages as a blood fever/madness. Three commonly-agreed-upon treatments: 1) mating, 2) fighting (serious, ritual fight to the death in which mate is claimed--or not), or 3) intensive meditation.

_kolinahr_ - this state is achieved when all emotion is purged from a being and pure logic remains

_Nirak_ - name became synonymous with "fool" in the Vulcan language after this man on watch failed to recognize an approaching enemy horde, instead believing that he saw a sandstorm. EXAMPLE: Think about how 'quisling' became in Norway, then in most of the English-speaking world, the word for a cowardly traitor after his actions during WWII.

_shaukaush - _really powerful emotions, i.e., love, jealousy, hatred, etc.

_tel_ - the marriage bond

_telto_r - the bonding process

_shanhallak - _love at first sight


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is short, but I wanted to put something up to reward those of you who've put this piece on your story and favorite alerts. I am feeling somewhat better, and will try to have chapters up for each of the _**Star Trek**_ (I promise I will send the next chapter of "The Logic of Love' to be beta'd) stories and the first chapter of a new_** Southern Vampire Mysteries**_ story by the end of this weekend (sand soccer this weekend, so I will be tied up for a lot of it).

Any original characters are mine.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of its characters. This is written by a fan for fans, with no intent to infringe upon any copyright or trademark.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: More Than Words Can Say

Sarek had spent the afternoon in his chambers, seeking the serenity that meditation always engendered in him, but it almost seemed that the healing power derived from such reflection was to be denied him. Oh, he closed his eyes, he burned incense and intoned the requisite chants, but his thoughts kept straying to Amanda, and her suitability to be the mate of a Vulcan diplomat.

_Ironic_, he thought, _I want her to do exactly what I have derided her for; I want her to want me, need me, LOVE me, to leave everything and everyone just for me. But why can't I believe that she really does?_ _She trusts so in words. _Words, words, words_. I know that she admires me, that she feels lust for me_--at this thought he groaned, and his body began to react to thoughts of just how Amanda touched him and how sweet her mouth tasted, and the sounds she made_--, but I need to know if, when we touch, does she feel the Bond?_

He was still battling _shaukaush, _such strong emotions_, _and losing, badly.

"Sarek, you are sharing a meal with Amanda's family." His thoughts were interrupted by T'iranhi's voice. He had not even heard her enter his chambers. Normally such an intrusion upon his privacy would be unwelcome, but he looked at her almost gratefully.

"Yes," was all he said in reply. "But I am not yet ready to go."

He glanced back at T'iranhi, who managed to convey her concern for him without any change in her expression or stance, and then he said "I will prepare a message for Amanda, explaining why I will be delayed for a short period of time. Will you see it delivered?" And as she nodded her assent, he strode from the room.

T'iranhi stood in the chamber for a moment more, and then, she, too exited.

******************

_Amanda heard voices as she descended the stairs, and she paused, trying to pick out Sarek's voice from the rest. But overriding all other sounds were the slightly nasal tones of Britt, punctuated by the throaty laughter of his ever-present wife, Andora. Elena's somewhat nervous, tinkling laugh could also be heard, and, wait, whose voice was that--_

"Amanda," Elena exclaimed as her sister-in-law entered the gathering room, "Look who's here!" Amanda glanced at Elena, who seemed to be trying to convey some message with her dark eyes, and looked around at the other occupants of the room. Alex stood protectively next to his wife, of course Britt and Andora were expected guests, but as Amanda scanned everyone, only wanting to see a certain tall Vulcan, she stopped short when she saw T'iranhi instead.

"Amanda Grayson," T'iranhi said as she extended her hand in greeting, "I think perhaps I am an unwelcome guest."

Amanda quickly replied, "Of course not. You are very welcome and I am glad to see you. What an unexpected pleasure." _But, oh, __**where**__ is Sarek?_

T'iranhi noted Amanda's high color, but only nodded slightly, and continued, "Ambassador Sarek sends his apologies. He has been briefly detained, and asked me to deliver his message." She neglected to say that she had decided to deliver it in person to satisfy her...curiosity about this human's continuing, _interesting_ effect on her old friend.

At that, Amanda took in a quick breath, and said brightly, "Well, I hope that will give us a chance to know each other better," not realizing how much information T'iranhi had already gleaned from touching and observing her.

At Amanda's words, Elena moved forward and began making hostess movements toward the area where dinner was to be served, offering their quests additional libation and mentioning oh-so-casually that the dinner courses that evening all featured vegetables and fruits, and that some of the recipes were from her late mother-in-law's personal collection.

T'iranhi inclined her head slightly at that bit of information, and said "Your gesture is appreciated. You know that we Vulcans do not consume--", but Elena interrupted her and said, "Amanda and Alex do not eat animals, either, and they've almost converted me. But my ancestors were mountain people who herded animals in areas that didn't really support much agriculture, and meat was a big part of their diet." Turning to Britt, she asked, "Have you ever eaten camel?"

Amanda didn't hear his reply, but attended to T'iranhi at her side. "Forgive me, I did not hear what you said."

T'iranhi said "I simply mused aloud, Amanda, that you were not only familiar with some Vulcan customs, but apparently also practice some of them yourself. That would certainly make it easier to adapt to other Vulcan ways of living."

Amanda stared at the Vulcan elder, not quite knowing how to respond. So she simply settled for a polite smile, and escorted T'iranhi to her seat at the table, murmuring a muted 'hello' to Andora and nodding to Britt on the way.

The first two courses, went surprisingly quickly and well, at least as far as Amanda could tell. Since she had her ears pricked for the slightest sound that would indicate Sarek's arrival, she had some difficulty in following the conversation. Amanda was surprised to learn that Andora enjoyed cooking--she had thought the older woman too idle to lift her hands to actual work--and was pleased at the fulsome compliments paid to her mother's recipes. T'iranhi actually added her compliments to Andora's, and further remarked that it was no surprise, as Amanda and Alex's mother had catalogued the origin and known evolution of every known variety of flora on Earth, and had begun a compendium of those on other plants, including Vulcan, before her untimely death.

The Graysons were naturally gratified at this recognition of their parent, and were gracious even when it became evident that Britt liked neither the cuisine nor the comments. _How in the world did he ever become a diplomat,_ Amanda wondered, and was just about to make a somewhat arch remark when she heard "Good evening. Forgive my tardiness," in Sarek's deep, rumbling tones as he took his seat across from hers. She looked searchingly at him, but could glean nothing from his impassive features as he politely nodded to everyone at the table. He did very briefly appear to be surprised by T'iranhi's presence, but quickly masked his expression and included her in the general round of greetings. Amanda looked at him hungrily, and thought that he looked especially handsome that evening. Sarek had forsaken his usual robes, and was dressed in a tunic that emphasized the muscles in his torso to a degree that suddenly made it difficult for Amanda to breathe.

"And what do you have to say on the subject?" Amanda looked up to see all eyes on her.

"I-, I'm terribly sorry. I suppose I was concentrating on my food, and did not hear the question," she said, floundering.

T'iranhi addressed her quietly. "We were discussing the topography of my home planet-"

At this point she was interrupted by Andora, who said, "And Elena was telling us about your fascination with a painting of Vulcan your father bequeathed to you." Andora cut her eyes between Amanda and Sarek, as though saying that _she_ knew all about Amanda's fascination with a certain Vulcan landscape.

Amanda narrowed her eyes a bit at Andora, but dutifully replied, "Yes, it is one of my favorite images of Vulcan. You may not know this, and she looked and smiled in Elena's direction before continuing, "but Elena is a mining engineering consultant, and she has a particular interest in the geology of Ancient Earth. I have always thought that the picture of Vulcan that my father so admired looked liked a cross between the Pamir mountains and the Colorado Rockies. I think that it must be a beautiful place to live."

At that remark, Amanda could feel Sarek's eyes on her, but she did not look back at him, instead lowering her eyes back down to her plate.

Britt broke the silence with a loud _burp_, followed by a snide "Amanda, you do seem to have an unnatural fascination for all things Vulcan."

Amanda, red-faced and fighting tears, nonetheless managed to retort, "Well, I certainly don't see it as _unnatura_l at all. My parents were fascinated by Vulcan, and so am I. I think many lessons can be learned from a people who, early in their history, were steeped in tribal warfare and lawlessness. Finding a way to combine the welfare of society as a whole while still allowing for private self-expression and fostering learning would certainly benefit the inhabitants of many planets in the Federation."

There was silence for a moment. Amanda looked up to once again find all eyes upon her, but she was only conscious of Sarek's gaze. It almost seemed as those his eyes looked warm, and the corners of his mouth were slightly lifted. Amanda finally looked at the other occupants of the table, and found varying degrees of astonishment or amusement on their faces at her remarks, with Britt and Andora displaying the former, and her brother, Elena and T'iranhi seemingly united with Sarek in experiencing the latter emotion.

All of a sudden, she felt one of Sarek's large feet slide between her own. She looked at him through her lashes, slipped off the material covering her foot, and slid her right foot up his leg, from his ankle up to the middle of his calf. The meal through which she had been almost passively participating suddenly became a bit more....interesting.

________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

**A/N**: No, I am not a big 'ole tease. This was a natural stopping point. I swear, this story is almost finished! Thanks for sticking with me thus far!

The Pamir mountains, known as the "roof of the world" are located on the Chinese border with Tajikistan, but also extend into Kyrgyzstan and Afghanistan. Not going to give you a geography or history lesson, but interesting to note that this range is formed because of the joining of four other mountain ranges, and many of the routes along the Silk Road included its passes. Anyway, you get the point; beautiful but rugged.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** This is a short one, but I've been a little under the weather. The next one will be a bit on the lemony side, so be prepared! I will try to post it by this evening or tomorrow. And, yes, to answer a query, the chapter title are all song titles....

Thanks to all who've put this little story on your favorites list!

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9: Sooner or Later**

Recap from chapter 8:_ All of a sudden, she felt one of Sarek's large feet slide between her own. She looked at him through her lashes, slipped off the material covering her foot, and slid her right foot up his leg, from his ankle up to the middle of his calf. The meal through which she had been almost passively participating suddenly became a bit more....interesting._

Amanda couldn't look at Sarek, but she felt like she could feel him through every pore of her skin. She wished that she could touch him with her hands, her lips. Why, oh why, did this oh-so-controlled man make her want to lose all control.? Why did she yearn for him, and pine when she could not be with him?. As she caressed the only part of him that she could reach, she thought about the message he had sent to her before he left for trade negotiations.

His message had read:

My dear Amanda Grayson,

For I do think of you as '_my dear_.' I must go on a trade mission. No, I go because I want to be away from you for a time.

At that sentence, Amanda had felt her heart stop beating, but she continued reading.

I need to get away from your presence. With you, I become a being who is led by his senses, not his mind. I want you for my wife, and I want you to think about what this could mean for you. I make no protestations of love.

_No, you certainly don't do that_, Amanda thought as she read, _so why do I believe that you really love me?_

I make no flowery speeches that you might receive from a human man. I have been Bonded before. I am not young. I travel a great deal. I would desire your presence with me when possible, but you would sometimes be left alone. I am concerned that you would be unhappy on Vulcan, but Vulcan is my home and that is where we would live.

_Oh, Sarek, how could you think I would be unhappy if I were with you?_ Amanda closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed to her that Sarek was deliberately trying to make her reject his.....offer? Proposal? But then she decided that, as a Vulcan, he was only trying to help her see all sides of the issue. He wanted her to make a_ logical_ decision.

If you are still prepared to marry me, I will speak with your brother, and you, upon my return. It is my hope that we would journey to Vulcan to be joined together.

Sarek

Thinking about that letter now, Amanda couldn't wait for dinner to be over. She needed to get Sarek alone before he spoke to Alex.

*****************

Sarek's facial expression not change, but he had to work hard to maintain his even breathing pattern when he felt Amanda's foot sliding up his calf. He shifted a bit in his chair, but Amanda's questing foot would not be deterred. He stole a quick glance across at her, but she was looking toward the end of the table, seemingly intent on something that Britt was saying. _ I should have known better than to make contact with her, even with my shod foot. But I just wanted some connection with her_, he thought ruefully_. I have....missed her._ Amanda had been much in his thoughts while he had been away, assisting in the negotiations for a new treaty for the Federation. _What had she thought of the message he had left for her,_ he wondered. _Did she find it cold, lacking in feeling? Did she find him cold?_ He mentally shook his head at that thought, remembering their quite heated physical responses to each other. As far as the message he had left her, he had not trusted himself enough to write down his true feelings, those inconvenient and illogical feelings that he had tried to banish.

Amanda was still very carefully not looking at him, so Sarek very casually inched his napkin off his lap and onto the floor beneath the table. As he reached down to pick it up, he took the opportunity to pinch the pad of skin next to Amanda's big toe. As he rose again, napkin again placed across his lap, he chanced another look at her. Her face was red, and it appeared to him as though she was laughing, but she did not make eye contact with him. Mercifully, she finally removed her foot from his proximity. As Britt was _still_ talking, and Sarek wasn't required to participate for the moment, he took the time to briefly close his eyes and think about the past few weeks when he had been away.

*****************

Sarek had spent hours in meditation. He had reflected upon the events that had brought him to his present career. He had thought about how to best reach a compromise in the negotiations to bring the Federation the goods it wanted, but to allow as much autonomy as possible to be retained by the other party. But mostly, Sarek thought about Amanda. He tried to steer his thoughts away from her, after all, he was a logical being, but images of her laughing eyes, mobile mouth and creamy skin tormented him. Most of all he thought of her spirit and intellect. Sarek found himself wanting to share his impressions of the people he had met with her. H wanted to hear her laugh. He wanted to be bonded with her, indeed he felt that he already _was_. For all her declarations of love, Sarek needed to be sure that she was ready. He had been joined to another before, and he wondered how Amanda really felt about that. What would she do when she found out about the Vulcan princess who had borne his son?

________________________________________________________________________

**TBC** (soon, I promise!)

**A/N: ** For those of not familiar with the original_ ST_ series, or the movies that it spawned, Sarek had a son Sybok. He showed a lot of promise, but became a rogue, rejecting a life totally based on logic. He also wanted the emotion (shades of my Sarek, huh!). He became a rogue, and in _Star Trek V: The Final Frontier_, we meet this half-brother of Spock. I'm not going into this here, but you should see the movie! It wasn't the best film in the world, but lots of character exposition!


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_: Pretty short, yes, another transitional one, but I'm almost finished with the next one. Had to change a few details, and this was a natural place to stop. I know I promised something citrus-y, but things come together (he he) in Chapter 11.

Thanks again to all who've put this little story on your favorites lists and story alerts!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Star Trek_, nor any of its characters. This is written by a fan for fans, with no intent to infringe upon any copyright or trademark. All original characters _are_ mine.

Chapter 10: Golden Touch

Amanda thought they would never finish dinner, even though she was fascinated when T'iranhi got involved in a conversation with Britt. Britt, having as usual imbibed too much ale, remarked out of nowhere that Vulcans had a reputation for preferring isolation, even insularity, and glared a bit at Sarek. Amanda wondered, not for the first time, how on Earth anyone ever thought Britt was suitable for the diplomatic service! But neither Sarek or T'iranhi displayed the slightest sign of being offended, and the latter began to speak to Britt in a gentle tone. T'iranhi's face almost became animated as she rebutted Britt's statements, reminding him of the Vulcans' early interest and prowess in space travel.

"Many Vulcans have an innate curiosity and need to explore. This is not shared by every Vulcan, you understand, we are all individuals, just as you Terrans (Alex narrowed his eyes a little bit at that term) are not all the same. We have long life spans, and a great deal of time to study various areas of interest. I, of course, share an interest with Amanda and Sarek in the study of humanoid life forms."

Amanda was happy to hear her name coupled with Sarek's name, but pasted a polite smile on her face as she continued to listen to T'iranhi. She especially delighted to hear the Vulcan Elder reveal Sarek's early studies in astrophysics, and she watched Sarek as he tried to maintain a bland expression as his accomplishments in that field were recounted. Amanda had wondered if he were even listening to anyone at the table, he'd seemed to deep in thought about something.

Sarek simply responded to T'iranhi's remarks by stating that he had many interests. He then said that he had wondered about something himself--the origins of Andora's name. Elena smiled at his rather obvious ploy of casting the attention upon someone else at the table, but added her queries to his.

"Andora, obviously you are not blue, nor do you have white hair, but I admit I did wonder about your name, as well."

"Well, Elena," and Andora cast a general smile upon her dinner companions, "My parents had a great fondness for all types of music, but they particularly liked jazz. My father was just crazy about Andorian jazz. So, no great mystery, and no historical context. My mother said they just wanted to avoid using family names, but wanted to call me something that had meaning for them." And the, casting an arch look at first Sarek, then Amanda, Andora then said, " Amanda, when you have a child, will you want to use a family name?"

A flushed Amanda stole a quick look across the table at Sarek--a glance that was observed with disapproval by Britt, and with resignation by Alex--and said, "Andora, that is not something that I've thought about just yet." _Which was a lie, because she had spent several nights awake, wondering what a child fathered by Sarek with her would look like, and she thought she might like to name a child after one of her parents_. "If you and Britt had a child, what name would you choose?"

At that, Britt snorted, and Andora paled. Elena, sensing some deep tension, hurriedly leapt into the conversational breach, and queried, "Ambassador Sarek, do you like jazz, or any of the music you've heard here on Earth?"

Sarek simply replied, "I appreciate the complexities of jazz very much, but I do enjoy listening to Mozart."

After a few more desultory remarks, punctuated by more unexplainable snorts from Britt, Elena stood up and asked to be excused. Andora took the opportunity to announce that she was tired, and wished to leave. Britt protested volubly, saying that he wanted to stay a bit longer and discuss something with Alex, but finally stopped grumbling and agreed to take her home.

That left Amanda, Sarek and T'iranhi standing behind their seats at the table.

"Sarek, will you share transport with me?" asked T'iranhi.

Sarek looked at his old friend steadily, and responded, "No, thank you, I am going to remain here for some time."

T'iranhi then turned to Amanda and said, "I thank you for welcoming me into the home you share with your brother. I wonder if you would allow me to come and visit you tomorrow morning?"

Amanda, a bit taken aback, looked at Sarek for some guidance, but could read nothing from looking at his face. So she said, "Of course, I would be very happy to see you then." T'iranhi nodded briefly at Amanda as they fixed a time, and then she lightly touched Sarek's arm and left the room, joining Alex, Britt and Andora at the door.

_Alone at last_, Amanda thought. She took the opportunity to stare at Sarek openly and hungrily. He returned her look, and never took his eyes from hers as he slowly strode around the table to reach her side. For a long moment, they just looked at each other, saying nothing. Then Sarek bent until just his forward was touching Amanda's. Both of them let out audible sighs as their skin made contact, as though something that had been restrained could finally be released. Amanda closed her eyes as every cell in her body seemed to react to his touch, and had to strain to hear Sarek's soft words.

"Why do I need to touch you so much, so often?" he almost groaned. " Do you know how unusual it is for even those Vulcans who are lovers to touch with more than two fingers in public?"

"But, Sarek," said Amanda in a whisper, because she didn't want to break the spell she was under, "we are not in public no--."

"Yes, we are in the house of your brother, in a room that can be filled with others at any time. Amanda, I have touched you, _more_ than just touched you, in so many places where we could have been easily observed by anyone." His body tightened as he recalled not only the_ locations_ in which they'd touched each other--on a terrace, on a crowded dance floor, in a shared transport, and in rooms of her brother's house when they were not alone--but _how_ they'd touched each other, and how her skin had felt against his lips and under his hands. Drawing a ragged breath, he continued. "We must talk of many things, but I now ask you again: will you become my wife, my Bonded? If you are still ready to be with me, I will speak to your brother."

Amanda opened her eyes, and took Sarek's face between her hands.

"Sarek, I want to be your wife in every possible way. I want to be with you wherever you are, wherever you go, always. I want to spend my life with you. I will naturally have some questions for you, but never doubt what I have said. And I feel that we already have a bond. I've felt it every time we've touched each other." _I __**love**__ you,_ she thought. Amanda reached up and kissed the side of his mouth gently, then removed her hands as she stood back to look up at him.

Sarek closed his eyes for a moment, but then he opened them and they seemed to blaze down at her. He took both of her hands in his before he said, "I touch you and know that you speak the truth. I show respect to your brother by speaking to him as the head of your house, but it is your opinions and decision that are paramount." Sarek could tell that Amanda believed what she said to him. He could read that as he touched her.

Sarek bent his head again and kissed her mouth. He'd intended the kiss to be as gentle as the one Amanda had given him, but she threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body to his. With a muffled sound, he gathered her close and deepened the kiss.

Amanda moaned into his mouth, standing on tiptoe to try and reach more of him. "Sarek, I can't reach all the parts of you I want to touch,' she whispered into his mouth almost fiercely. He laughed, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and then he picked her up into his arms. Her legs automatically wrapped around him and he braced her against the table, wrapping her hair around his fingers and pressing himself against the juncture of her thighs insistently as she began to suck on his tongue.

"Ahem, ur, hello," came Alex's somewhat dry tones as he came back into the room, interrupting their display of passion. "Ambassador, I believe you wished to speak with me? Why don't we go into the study?"

Alex raised his eyebrows as he took in at his rather disheveled-looking sister, who had pulled away from Sarek's mouth reluctantly at her brother's interruption. He gave an almost amused look at Sarek, who at the moment, certainly bore little, if any, resemblance, to the picture of the unemotional Vulcan that Britt had tried to paint earlier. Sarek had blinked his eyes as he slowly moved from his position in between Amanda's legs, and his chest was heaving. He nodded in Alex's direction as he fought for control.

Amanda felt she could barely speak, but managed, "Alex, call him Sarek. I'm going up to the roof. Sarek, I'll be waiting for you." Her eyes glittered with promises as she met his eyes and quickly left the room. As Amanda rounded the corner, she stopped and wrapped her arms around her quivering torso. She was proud of herself for getting out of the dining room on her shaky legs. Hopefully, Alex wouldn't play with Sarek too long before sending him up to the garden on the house's topmost level. She wanted to lie in his arms in the moonlight.

________________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

_**A/N**_**:** In the next chapter, Amanda and Sarek meet on the roof-top garden. They will show their, _ahem_,** regard**, for one another, and Amanda will get the answers to some of her questions (like, just how _**much**_ older is Sarek than she? And what are the finer points of Vulcan physiology! ) And, yes, I do remember that Sarek has some 'splainin' to do......


End file.
